Pokemon Steampunk Uncut
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: Join Ash on his adventure though the world of Pokémon, as well doing jobs for the Pokémon guild. Rated for Lemons. Bad Summary


Disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon in any way or make money off this. Pokemon is owned by Ninendo and Gamefreak.

Also this an induction chapter the action and lemons will come later

The start of a journey.

The day started out nice with a young boy and girl of 13 walking to Professors Oaks lab to start their pokemon journey on behalf of the Pokemon Guide. "Hey Ash get the lead out we lost enough time with you sleeping in." Said the girl.

"Come on Leaf, we may be step siblings but that doesn't give you the right to act all mean all the time." said Ash.

"Just hurry we can't be late to get our new pokemon, unlike our pet pokemon these pokemon have very high combat potential, which must I remind you that we are getting because we were in the top 3 student in our class in poke school."

"I don't know about that, my Pikachu is really powerful. Don't forget we will also be getting one the professors inventions that will help us on our journey" said Ash.

The two were half siblings. Leaf was left with Ash mother when her parents went out on a dangerous mission for guild and never came back everyone feared the worst. Danger was a part life for every pokemon trainer. Ash had never met his own father Ritchie disappeared in the forest before Ash was even born. In order to raise the two children Ash's mom Delia took to running a restaurant by a pokemon center. Delia was very good mother for the two children and give them Miltank milk. Miltank milk is amazing giving not only strong bones and mussels but also smooth skin and many other health benefits, the only side effect was that in girls it promoted breast growth which is why Leaf already had good sized breasts.

The two of them soon made it to the professors lab where they were greeted by a familiar face. "Well look who finally made it. I was wondering how long you two would make me wait to start my journey to greatness" said the boy they know as Gary Oak.

"Still your humble self I see Gary, in case you forgotten we all start our journey to day and the rest of our class also begin working for the guild as well" said Leaf

"Ah all three of you are here, come in and let us began handing out pokemon." said professor Oak as he opened the door to his lab. "But before we do I think its best if we have a review on pokemon and the world" said the professor.

"What is the PokemonGiuld"

Gary answered "it is the origination of people that can use pokemon, we do various jobs with our pokemon and compete in the pokemon league. The pokemon guild was formed to protected people who can use pokemon from persecution that we face. Everyone who can use pokemon is a member of the Pokemon Guild, at least until the nobles made the Pokemon Coordinators League."

"Good now who can tell me about how one becomes a pokemon trainer."

Ash answered this time "The ability to use pokemon on a large-scale is hereditary as passed down from parent to child. Of course a normal person may be able to use one or two pokemon but they are just not powerful ones and are mostly from the pet class of pokemon."

"Very nice, now what about all the new technology sweeping the world."

Leaf took this question "with the invention of steam power as well learning how to use Aura Gem and Pokecoal have ushered in the steam age"

"Good know how does Aura pertain to both Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers."

Ash took this one again. "Aura is the life blood of our planet there are many types of aura which match the types of pokémon. Pokemon were once normal animals and sometimes objects that have been transformed by aura into a new from of life. As pokemon trainers we also have a high amount of aura in us that's lets us bond with these wild creatures."

"Good now let's go over the different types of pokemon and aura. Gary why don't you tell us about Normal, fighting, and flying pokemon."

"Normal types are the glue that hold binds the other types together if not the glue that holds aura to this world, most of the normal pokemon look like normal animals. Fighting pokemon are result of constant training and the powerful body and discipline it gives. With their power anything that is hard can be reduced to rubble. Flying in more than the ability to fly it is the wind and air that can blow down any tree and which no amount of fighting force can ever harm." said Gary

"Good now Ash why don't you tell us about fire, electric, and dragon type"

"Fire is passion and heat it melts the emptiness of ice, shapes the hard steel so that we can use it, burns grass to grow stronger. Electric pokemon have the cold fire of the sky that can knock down any bird to the ground and is a fire that the water pokemon can not withstand. Dragons are the masters of the elemental forces and possessing incredible physical it has become a widely held believe that the only thing that can stop a dragon pokemon is another dragon pokemon."

"You have been getting too much of your info from the legends again, but that's is mostly right. Now leaf tell us about Ghost, Psychic, and Fairy pokemon Leaf."

"Ghost pokemon are form of life form another dimension or an Astral Plane. There is a folk tales that they are undead but has yet to be proven, because they are part of this world normal and fighting moves have no effect on them. Psychic type pokemon are the result of training the mind with all the advanced thought process there mind can overcome anything especially fighting types who rely too on the body. Most people think the fairy type are weak and childish but they possess mystic secrets that humble even the dragon pokemon."

"Very nice, even though we only did half of the types lets not drag this out. I trust you all know how to recharge your aura after you use it in a pokemon battle and training?"

"Oh we can either wait for a time, but having sex really speeds up the process." said Ash

"You didn't need to answer that Ash. Now lets hand out the pokemon now will have are the grass and poison pokemon Bulbasaur. Charmander a fire pokemon. And Squirtle a water pokemon. Now who get first pick, I think because Gary lives with me one of you should get first pick." said Oak

"Well I remember Ash said that I could go first, after a little convincing." said Leaf

"Don't remind me just pick already." Ash replied

"Okay I think I'll go withBulbasaur because grass type pokemon are perfect for a beginner." Leaf said as she put Bulbasaur into one of her pokeballs.

"Now Gary it is your turn" said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Grandpa, a fire type has too many weakness for me to start out with so I will take Squirtle" said Gary

"Well that leaves Charmander for Ash, hope you don't mind As." said Oak

"I actually like Charmander it seems pokemon full of passion and power" said Ash

"As it is customary the three of you must start your travels alone" said The Professor Oak

"Well I guess the next we will see each other will be at the Pokemon League" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Even if you make it to the league by some miracle, you forget that I am heading to Sinnoh because of the greater verity of pokemon found there, remember Ash?" Said Gray

"Oh yeah, well one day will have to have our battle" said Ash

"You need all the time you can get with your pathetic skills" Said Gray.

"Why you I shou" Ash was cut off by his step sister.

"would the two of you stop being such children, lets start our journey" said Leaf. And with that said the three trainers walked out of the lab each taking a different path on their pokemon journey.

Meanwhile far away on an airship we see a young woman of 13 with incredibly smooth skin and large breasts that could only come from drinking Miltank milk everyday of her life, thinking back to how she came to be on this journey. After all she was Dawn Berlitz the only heir to the Berlitz house.

It was her 13 birthday party and all the nobles families of Sinnoh were there. Her family was very usually for a noble family, her mother Johanna was not even married. When her mother was traveling the Kanto region to compete in pokemon contest a pokemon trainer force himself on her. Normally her mother would never be able to inherit any of the family wealth if she did not give the baby away or marry someone but because Johanna won the Kanto Grand Festival and the rest of her family died in a terrible accident when she was away she was the sole heir to the family fortunes.

Her mother was very kind and loving to her giving her all the benefits of being raised in a noble family. By the age of 10 she was well versed in art and music, as well as having an incurable education. While it appeared that everyone did admire her she knew what people really thought of her, she thought back to when she overheard two nobles talking outside of a party.

"What a nice ball I think I need a bit of fresh air out in the garden mother" said Dawn. "Well okay I will go with you" said her mother.

When they got out side they overheard two other men talking. "I still can't believe we still need to kiss up to that harlot Johanna and her low breed daughter" said one of the men. "It is only because she own much of the land of Sinnoh and of her title of Contest Master. It would have been better if she had just given that brat away or made her into a servant of the house" said the other. "I just hope that she is caning her for discipline those pokemon trainers are a wild bunch little better than the animals they keep, they must have that beaten out of her.

Dawn could not believe her ears. These men just praised both of them just an hour ago at start of the party now they are saying that she needs to be beaten because her father was part of the pokemon union and that her mother was a harlot.

Johanna quickly lead her Dawn away and when they got home that night and explained to her that being polite and being truthful were two different things.

Dawn thought to her self 'I think I know the truth of those words now. Most people only marry for money these days and just spent many nights with some whore. It is like everyone is wearing a mask. Perhaps I am too I try so hard to be a truly refined lady but in truth the blood of a truly barbaric man from the Pokemon Guild. I am not a product of love just some animals lust force upon my mother.'

'I always wanted to truly prove to others, and myself, that I truly belong to the noble House of Berlitz. Yes I would do anything to elevate my family name and nothing does that better than by competing in the Grand Festival.' Dawn thought.

Dawn was thinking to herself even more 'It took a little convincing for my mother to allow this, but when she saw how determined I was she did everything to help me. She even bought me all the pokemon I could ever need on my journey. Of course I had my little Piplup ever since I was a little girl, after all owning a pokemon was a sign of power and they granted their owner great protection.'

'No need to worry. I will make it to the Kanto Grand Festival, it is customary to compete in a different region than home after all. I have pokemon that can protect me if I get into trouble. There is no need to worry' Dawn thought as she landed in Kanto.

A.N. Hope you like the first chapter this is pokemon set in a steampunk setting so no cars phones, or TVs. I claim the following powers as author. I can make the power of moves vary just like the anime. Put pokemon from different regions appear anywhere I like. Take out a pokemons second type (only using this on Geodude, Onix, and Gastly lines). And to treat some mega evolutions as regular evolutions (a pokemon must have 1 normal evolution to get a mega form unless it's a legendry pokemon). I also will made new gym leaders for the charters to battle. And make some changes to the pokemon league and world. One of my weakness is I can't come up with names if you would like to suggest a nick name for pokemon feel free to suggest some, also I can't describe cloths or write in an accent.

In the future there will be lemons. just don't expect any yoai or Ash with any pokemon.

Also what water pokemon would you like Ash to have. I can't decide.

One last think much later in the story Sapphire form the manga will show up. Her pokemon will have a jungle theme to them, she was raised by Slakings and became a jungle queen charter, what pokemon should she have.


End file.
